


a man after my own heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has misjudged people before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a man after my own heart

“Are you saying that I’m going to have work with the poster boy of self obsession and bad business ethics?”

Bruce leaned back in his chair. A migraine began to form between his eyes. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. Don’t get him wrong. Despite a secret government agency that essentially tracked him across the globe, SHIELD were surprisingly hospitable. They offered him a place to smoke, (He doesn’t.), a cup of overpriced coffee, (He hasn’t touched caffeine in years.), and a prestigious place in the cutting edge of technology. (He’d rather gouge his eyes out than be in the same room as Tony Stark.) 

Agent Romanov, (Natasha, please.), leaned back in her own chair sipping from a paper Starbucks cup. She smiled disarmingly. “I had to.”

“I,” the words come rushing out of Bruce’s mouth, “highly doubt you’re a scientist.”

Agent Romanov- Natasha- laughed quietly. 

“No,” she proclaimed breathlessly, “I’m not. I have other...skills that Stark could have used.”

Bruce’s eyes go straight for her breasts. (He is a human being after all.)

“Is he as bad as everyone says he is?” Bruce asked with genuine concern tinting his voice. Natasha only laughed more. 

“Worse.”

...

“So, you decided to pick a man who could literally tear us all to shreds and stick him in a confined space with me? Tell me how you really feel, Nick.”

If Nick Fury believed in God, he would believe that he was getting a divine reward for putting up with Stark’s shit. 

He also felt the intense need to send Potts an apology e-mail.

...

Bruce Banner learns a lot of things about physics and reverse engineering during his time with SHIELD.

He also learns that Tony Stark has a mouth like sin and is probably his favorite worst decision.

He has misjudged people before.


End file.
